I LOVE YOU
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: He didnt want these feelings. She was hurting because of what he was doing. sessXkag both are out of character


I can't and won't watch you love them while I'm standing right next to you. I'm only here because I love you even though I want to leave. My heart hurts you should know. I for one won't love again.

Those were her last words before she left him why couldn't no why didn't he notice? He knew why he had fell in love with 'her' Kagome. So he tried to get away from the feelings she gave him.

He slept with whores but all he felt was not what he wanted to feel. He felt his heart break every time he saw her cry. When he asked her what was wrong she would just get up and walk off. Oh he knew he was driving her away but he had to stay emotionless. But to know she was actually gone it hurt worse. Every time he was asleep he would dream. He would dream of watching her cryas she watched him ignore her. He watched as every day she became less expressive she had become colder and colder just watching him flurt and talk with whores and as she watched him ignore her. Soon she stopped talking to everyone and then she didn't even play with Rin and Shippou.

She ignored the servents who came to give her, her meals. When she did talk it was to her friends the monk and slayer. A couple of times he over heared their conversations and every time he felt his heart break more with every word he rembered one just recently.

(F.B.)

"Its killing me Sango." said Kagome as she cried on her friends shoulder. "Well come on Kagome what did you expect it is Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands and Ice Prince himself." Sango said you could hear the tears in her voice. No she wasn't sad. She felt guilty. She felt so sorry for her friend that was like a little sister to her. "Look Kagome I must go ok? Can you handle yourself I don't know when I will come back." Then Sango left Kagome alone. That was when she cried last and she vowed never to show emotion or cry because it was a weakness.

(End F.B.)

He looked around the room he just entered. It was the room he gave Kagome. He went to the bed to lay down. There was a knock on the door and then Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru. You have recieved a message from the village that the half-breed and humans stay at. Master it is about the prestess Kagome." So Sesshomaru got up and went to the door and took the message and went to lay back down on the bed and he began to read. When he finished reading it he was: shocked, sad, hurt, and angery.

The message said:

Sesshomaru, this is Inuyasha.

I hope you are happy now she is...

She killed herself I put the note she wrote for you in here.

He couldn't and wouldn't believe it. He took out the note Kagome wrote him.

The note said:

Sesshomaru-sama, I just want you happy. I hope me being gone will make you smile. I loved you and here is how I will tell you.

I Love You

I love you

I lost myself in the dark

Had no light till you came

You changed my life

I love you

I lost you

May you always be happy

I know this sounds sappy

I will be happy

If only I could

Make you happy

My Love

I hope you become happy

I love you

I miss you

Goodbye My Love

I couldn't live without you please Lord Sesshomaru become happy.

Love Always and Forever,

Kagome

There were tear stains on the paper telling him she had been crying

He couldn't believe it she loved him and he killed her. Well she killed herself but it might as well have been done by his hands. His heart at least what was left of it shatered into nothing he had hurt her no not physically but he hurt her emotionally.

Finally he talked. He talked to no one but his beloved Kagome hoping she could hear him. "I love you too Kagome more then you will ever know." was his last words as he lay on the bed. Sesshomaru got a dagger and plunged it into his heart all the while whispering Kagome's name. The last thing he remembered was seeing Jaken come in and see him as Jaken called for help Sesshomaru died.

When he died he opened his eyes he was in a white misty room he looked around and then he saw her his love, his Kagome. "I have been waiting my love I am most pleased to know you love me too but you didn't need to kill yourself." Kagome said as she hugged him. She smiled as she felt him hug her back. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her.

Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome. 'She is so innocent' was Sesshomaru's thought as he looked into her midnight blue eyes. Sesshomaru only said, "Yes, I did. I wouldn't and couldn't live without you. You are my Kagome. And I couldn't stand not being with you and you Kagome-koi said you wnated me to be happy and now I am. Now that I am with you again I will forever be happy with you my dear Kagome." was all he said before the room became a field of flowers. It was where they first talked without fighting. Sesshomaru picked a flower and put it in Kagome's hair. He took her hand in his and they walked away from the field and into the sunset. And their spirits lived on happily watching over Rin and Shippou and Miroku and Sango.


End file.
